Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The online Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (MMORPG) market is growing at a rapid pace. Social networks have also generated a significant play-anywhere game movement, and games are now played across all consumer demographics and with many different business models. Social network games also have access to user location information resulting in location-centered games. As cloud gaming allows deployment of rich content and augmented reality (AR) or other interaction with the real environment, games are increasingly likely to take advantage of specifics of the local environment. For example, murder mystery events may be more suitable over a lengthy dinner with plenty of in-character interaction between cued events, while a spy event may take place among a dozen different shops as meeting points within a mall. Business owners may be able to advertise to players setting up a game about how their venue may be a good place to sit down for a murder mystery dinner or otherwise engage in certain games that bring players and audience members into their stores.
There presently are shortcomings in conventional gaming systems. An intelligent search or serving system may be needed to allow users to find gaming content that matches their current location for playability and that allows content creators to place guidance on the ambiance of use for quality. For example, an AR adventure game may be suitable for large open areas and may need three separate areas within a short walk from each other for playability while content quality may benefit from particular weather conditions or ambiance, such as evening or night for a murder mystery.